


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Tracker_Lucifer



Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Final Haikyuu Quest, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo x Kenma, M/M, Rough Draft, Temporary, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer
Summary: Things were supposed to be simple. Demons are the bad guys and humans are the heroes but then sometimes, most of the time, things aren't so black and white.A Final Haikyuu Quest story. More serious, less humor.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a temporary introduction and I emphasize that this is a rough draft. I don't know if I will continue this story or if I would just take it all down. I'm still thinking on it.

The moon was crimson that night. Nothing ominous really. At least, its intention was never meant to be ominous. It simply hung there, above the city of Kotoy, minding its own business while its residents took it as a sign of something else. Young mages (or warlocks, depending who you ask) took to the streets and parks in groups. Most carried bags of ingredients for spells that can only be cast during these evenings or at least this was what they were told.

A black cat watched these kids scurried off in their gossiping herds. 

_Oh, how to feel young again_ , the feline thought to himself and stretched lazily over the top of the metal fence. His yellow gazed followed one of the stragglers of the group. It was just a young boy in a white hoodie who seemed to realized he had fallen behind and was racing to catch up.

Beneath their laughter and wedge behind the noise of passing cars was an indescribable sound that managed to wriggle itself through. His ears twitched and turned like satellites this way and that before he peered downward. There below, along base of the fence where the shadows rest came the sound. His eyes narrowed and his pupil turned to paper thin vertical slits as his fur rose.

Thin threads of vines looped and hooked and wrapped around the wires as it climbed. A low hiss passed his lips and his fur stood on end as he backed away as the vines loop over the top of the fence. Two thick tendrils branched out before the cat. Slowly, like a pair of hands, it’s leaves unfurled to reveal a simple black card. 

Instantly, the boldness bled out and a cold chill raced down his back. A lump formed in the back of his throat as he struggled to swallow.

_Fuck_ … he thought to himself.

The feline approached warily. His eyes steadied on those vines and like a whip, he snatched the card between his mouth and jumped down onto the dank street. Quietly and swiftly, he melted into the shadows as he raced to the denser part of the city where the lights filled the night as money and blood flow freely.

It was there a hotel glowed attractively to lure the wealthy to its walls like moth to a flame. The Myriad Hotel served to appease any need from any wandering travelers or patrons that came through their open doors. All senses were satisfied here, from sights to sounds to even smells. It was a very popular hotel to say the least.

The concierge kept on his plaster smile as he turned his attention to his next customer. “How can I help you, Madam?”

Madam was a slender brunette with pearl pink horns curve elegantly like a crown upon her head. She donned a rather elegant black dress that hugged her curves the right way. Her expression was calm and collective as she approached the desk. Her movement--her being--attracted staff and patrons alike that they stopped what they were doing just to watch her. Some even forgot to breathe. She paid no attention as she placed a simple black card onto the countertop.

“I’d like to know which room this conference is taking place.” She said as she adjusted her glasses. She tilted her head almost in a careless yet coy fashion that made her horns shimmer under the light like polished pearls.

The concierge nodded and picked up the card. With a glove finger, he traced a rune on the smooth surface. No sooner did he finished, a number appeared. His brows furrowed and turned a little away from the Madam. He held the card under his desk, away from direct light and traced the rune again. Once more the number appeared. He wasn’t seeing things. He gulped and looked at the woman.

“Your meeting is taking place in the conference room on the top floor.” He said and held the card to her. “Just swipe this card in the elevator and it will take you there.”

“Thank you,” She said politely as she took the card back. Quietly, she made her to the elevators and ignored the wandering eyes of others. 

The elevator pinged and she stepped inside. As instructed, she swiped the card over the slot. There was hum and groaned as the door began to close but before it could shut completely, a black blur darted through just in time. 

“I suppose you receive the invitation too?” She asked, unfazed by the intruder and gaze down at the feline at her feet. The small thing looked up and gave her a cheeky grin as smoke began to billow around it. It slowly build, swallowing the feline whole as it grew in height and loomed over her. Just as quickly as it came, it peeled back and left behind a smartly dressed man in a dark suit, red shirt, a pair of horns and a sparkling devilish smile.

“Dont sound too surprise.” He drawled and looked the Madam from head to toe. A wolf whistle slipped out of him. “You’re gorgeous as ever, Shimizu-san.”

“Thank you,” she nodded to him and turned her attention toward the close door. “... what do you think this meeting is for, Kuroo-san?”

“Straight to the point as ever,” the cat man slash warlock extraordinaire remarked. “I don’t know...” He confessed. “But, you probably heard the rumors.”

“Of the coming wedding and that we should be expecting a new ruler?” Shimizu replied and frowned. “Those are not rumors--”

“It’s facts, I know.” Kuroo quickly interjected. “The whole kingdom knows but do you honestly think the princeling would accept it?”

Her bottomless, obsidian eyes slid to the corners of their sockets and gave him a pensive look. “You think he would act that irrationally?”

“When it involve his standing with his favorite human knight?” Kuroo said. “You have heard _those_ rumor, right?”

“I have…”

“And you seen how he is when his knight is present.” Kuroo said. “Its like seeing another prince entirely.”

“You could be overreaching. Those are only rumors.” She said.

“But you and I know how dangerous rumors can be. All it takes it just that inkling of a chance of it being true. That ‘what if’ those rumors were not just rumors. ” Kuroo said and sighed. “Not that I’m saying it isn’t a rumor. It would be interesting if it was true but… I kind of hope that it’s just that, a rumor.”

“Me too.” Shimizu confessed softly, as the elevator bounced as it came to a stop. Slowly the doors groaned open before them. Without pause, Shimizu stepped out first and Kuroo followed after her.

Before them was a one long singular hallway. No rooms on either side. No branching, bisecting paths. Just one long stretch of hallway that led to an innocent plain looking door. Shimizu reached for her card but before she could Kuroo used his.

No. Not his, hers.

“You don’t have your own card?” Shimizu commented, her tone flat.

“I do but this is more fun.” He flashed her a smile and held the door open for her. Begrudgingly, she nodded in thanks and stepped in.

‘That Room’ had a rather homey touch to it. Honestly, it looked like a modern apartment complex that even had a fireplace with a fire already burning. Around it was leather seatings. One seat per person with a grand total of of five around a coffee table. Kuroo walked passed Shimizu and promptly plopped onto one of the seats with an exaggerated sigh.

“Seems like we’re the first one here.” Kuroo announced.

“Think again,” a deep, deadpanned voice chimed. Kuroo tilted his head back to the slotted kitchen to see two figures there. A taller one with dark, cowlicks short curls, half lidded indifferent eyes and a black on black suit stood with a bottle of whisky in hand. His partner, shorter hair cut and lighter shades of brown--almost peach color really--stood in a dark gray suit was wielding a couple glasses in hand. Both pairing short blunt horns curving upwards.

“Matsukawa and Hanamaki, not surprise you guys got summon.” Kuroo gestured them to come. “Dying of thirst here.”

“We’re not your servants.” Hanamaki remarked as he stepped over to them and set the glasses down on the coffee table.

“I’ll be terrified if you were.” He offered a hand to Matsukawa. “But since I am such an amazing friend I have no qualms in serving you guys, so may I?”

A smirked played on the indifferent demon’s lips as he handed over the bottle. Kuroo took it and poured its cotents over the six glasses before setting it down. “Any idea how long we’re suppose to wait?” He started to pass out the drinks.

“Don’t know,” Hanamaki took a glass and a sip. “I just know that things had been rather tense lately.”

“Oh?” Kuroo leaned back into his seat. He sipped the warm liquid and swallowed hard. “Pray tell what brought on these bouts of tensions? The humans haven’t so much stir up anything and the mages are keeping out of everyone’s way.”

“The Betrothed visited recently.” Matsukawa supplied. Both Kuroo and Shimizu’s postures straightened. Neither the dark mage or the succubus been in the prince’s presence like Matsukawa and Hanamaki. The only information they gathered regarding this ‘Betrothed’ had came from the mouth of gossiping mediums and whore houses.

“Who?” Kuroo asked, knowing Shimizu wouldn’t openly voiced her curiosity. “And from where?”

Hanamaki rolled the whisky in his glass and frowned softly. “Shiratorizawa, General Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Burning balls,” Kuroo cursed. His eyes wide in surprise. “Oikawa loathed him. Like absolutely loathed him.”

“We know,” Hanamaki sighed. “The King doesn’t care.”

“Why would he?” Kuroo frowned. “Strategically this is the best move anyone can make given the circumstance. Shiratorizawa army is a force to be reckoned. Partner that and the king’s influence, no one will stand in their way.”

“Not other nations, no.” Shimizu replied and the others turned in surprise at her comment.

“Alway one step ahead of everyone, Kiyo-chan!” All four heads turned as the prince, Oikawa Tooru, stepped in a white suit and teal color trimming. Behind the prince was a surly, broad human in a dark fitting suit. Even out of armor everyone knew the human as Oikawa’s First Knight, Iwaizumi Hajime.

“But then I always knew you were cleverer than anyone had expected from a succubus.” Oikawa smiled graciously as he stepped in. Instinctively, the demons stood straighter. Even Kuroo moved to stand up but the prince gestured for them to stop. "Relax, my friends." He said calmly as his deceivingly warm brown eyes. He gestured to the seats. “Please sit, make yourself comfortable. I am glad that all of you could make it here tonight.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kuroo said, slowly he sat back down and the other follow suit. With a slow gesture of his hand, the remaining two drinks lifted and floated before the prince and the knight.

The prince smiled and took the glass and the center seat. “Thank you, Tetsu-chan.” The surly knight retrieved the glass but did not drink. He stepped forward and set it back down on the coffee table before he returned to his prince’s side and stood painfully straight.

 

“Tetsu-chan,” Kuroo turned and looked at the prince. “ I take it that you are keeping a close eye on things?”

 

Kuroo nodded. “No familiars or sneaky runes anywhere.” He reported and noticed a new twinkle from the prince. His eyes narrowed. “Nice earring,”

“Thank you for noticing,” Oikawa grinned and absently touched the earring that elegantly wrapped the edge of his ear like a silvery vine. He eyed his companions and sat up a bit straighter. “I am sure that you all are dying to know why I called you here. Let me start by saying that you are all my dearest friends.” He let the words sink in. Despite how sinister it sounded, they all knew the prince meant it. “What I am about to request from you is your alliance.”

“You know you have our loyalty.” Matsukawa pointed out, confused. The princeling gave a grateful smile to deadpanned demon.

“I know but what I seek is more than that. I want you to view yourself as equal because what I am about propose from all of you holds a great deal of risk.” He spoke carefully. “It may not even be worth it for you…”

“Just spit it out already, Trashykawa. You don’t need to be so dramatic.” The knight harped.

The prince rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the knight. “Make me,” he fired back but there was no malice in his tone. In fact there was humor and amusement instead. It was surreal. If anyone else spoke so bluntly to the prince, then they would have been burned alive but not the First Knight. The one human present in the room and yet did not feel threatened by any of them. If anything, _they_ may have felt a little intimidated by him. The knight’s reputation of being a formidable opponent had reach far and wide. He earned his place as Oikawa’s First Knight.

Kuroo’s eyes began to wander along the human and noticed the silver chain around his neck that led underneath his suit collar. It was no mystery to him because he seen it. Dangling from that chain was an amulet resistant to even the most strongest of charm magic and ward off any spells that would traced the human’s presence in any other means than physical sight. It was quite a valuable gift to bestow upon a demon lord let alone a human. 

“Well?” Oikawa finished and Kuroo frowned.

“Say that again. I dont think I heard you correctly.” Kuroo lied and he could tell that Oikawa knew it too.

“What I am requiring from all of you is to join me in overthrowing my father.” Oikawa summarized.

“I was afraid that you said that,” Kuroo sighed dramatically. “If this is to just get out from being betrothed, then you’re better off just killing Ushiwaka.”

“No, that wouldn’t be enough and its not my goal.” Oikawa said. “It's one of my goals but my primary focus is wanting to change the way things are now. I want demons and humans united.”

That got everyone’s attention. Not because the idea was absurd but because Oikawa was dead serious.

“You want a revolution.” Shimizu said. Oikawa grinned at her.

“Precisely.”

“Ah… you do know that things aren’t peachy between humans and demons.” Kuroo pointed out.

“The only reason why we are currently coexisting is because the last war was a stalemate. The lost between the two race was too great to continue.” Matsukawa added.

“I want to change that. I want the world to realize that the animosity is unnecessary and that there can be a mutual peace. There can be trade and cohabitation without the stigma and burden. Kings can meet without feeling threatened and forces can be united. It will not be easy. I am no fool to believe it would be a simple matter. It requires diplomacy as well as action. It would require risk and hardship and sacrifice. Knowing this, I know I cannot simply expect you to say yes. As a friend I give you these option: stand with me and join this revolution or stand against me. There is also the option of not participating at all but change will come and sides must be chosen.” The Prince looked at each demon in the eyes. “I promise no repercussion will come to you if should you choose to side against me but I will not hesitate if we meet in the battlefield.”

That was the truth. 

Kuroo was the first to turn his gaze down and grabbed the bottle of whisky.“I swear to the four gods of this world that you never make it easy on anyone.” He scoffed and refilled his glass. “Anyone else need another glass?” He glanced at everyone half heartedly before his eyes widen as Shimizu down her glass in one, neat shot before she offered it to him. “All right then. Matsukawa? Hanamaki?” He poured the lady a drink

“Yes,” Matsukawa offered his glass to Kuroo.

“Not me. I am trying to comprehend this.” Hanamaki said. He looked to Oikawa. “You’re asking us to run your dad out, you take his place and change the rules completely once you have the crown.”

“Basically,” the prince shrugged.

“And you haven’t made any comments about this?” Hanamaki looked at the knight. “Normally you dont hold back even if you are his First Knight.”

“He does got a point.” Kuroo agreed and cocked his head. 

“He knows my opinion on the matter.” Iwaizumi said. “But… I am willing to be part of the change.”

It was brief, barely a second really, when Kuroo caught the almost unnatural glimmer in the prince eyes. It was amusement--which was not new--but also a touch of affection flickered in the prince’s eyes as he gazed at the knight. 

“Its a crazy idea. One of the more crazier ones than I have ever experience.” Matsukawa said. “But you will have my team and me for your cause.”

“Are you deciding for me?” Hanamaki gave Matsukawa a sneer before the corners of his lips turned up in the driest smile he could mustered. He turned to the prince. “Well, you heard what Matsukawa said. Count me in.”

The prince smiled and then all the tension settled over the two remaining demons. The two who did not have close ties with the prince.

Kuroo glanced at Shimizu and sighed loudly. “So--”

“You would need more than an impressive army to win over the humans.” Shimizu commented. Her eyes narrowed at the prince. “You need someone who understand their difficulties and hardships and fears.”

“It is why I have Iwa-chan here to show it is plausible for change.” Oikawa gestured to the knight. “A human that even impressed other demons with his strength and will to thrive. But, I see what you mean… it would need to take more than that I suppose.”

Shimizu watched the prince carefully before her eyes lowered to her glass. “I suppose it would be no harm to assist in… easing their apprehension.”

“Thank you, Kiyo-chan.” His eyes turned from the succubus to the final member of their group. “And you?”

Kuroo gave him a sidelong look as he finished his second glass. “You know my answer or would you prefer a vocal affirmation to seal the deal?”

“Useful as that spell is, I did not cast it. I merely want to hear your decision.”

Kuroo sighed softly at his empty glass and set it on the table. He looked at each of the demons and the lone human in the room before he gave a loud sigh. “You got me. Just please, don’t make me regret this.”

Oikawa grinned at the warlock. “You wont” He said.

 

“...But he was wrong.” Kuroo’s expression turned sullen as he gaze at the mirror. “Something happened. Something changed, I don’t know what or why… But a key member was lost and in that the idea of revolution was out the window. I have no doubt that you heard the news. Tales of refugees fleeing the destruction that swarm their towns and cities. Armies destroyed, kingdoms lost… it will continue to spread until everything is consumed.”

“Who was the key member?” A voice cut in and grabbed hold of Kuroo's attention. He lifted his eyes to meet the inquiring yellow gaze of a young man that stood in his mirror. His bicolor hair framed his delicate face and his white hood laid limp over his thin shoulders.

“The First Knight, Iwaizumi Hajime.” Kuroo grimaced as the white mage’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Oh… so the lost must have hit the prince hard.” The white mage said.

“The understatement of a lifetime.” Kuroo said, “It doesn’t help that his last statement to the prince was that he will take him down.”

Surprise flashed in the other’s eyes. “So the prince killed him?”

“What? No. Iwaizumi is still alive as far as I know…” he exhaled noisily. “They had an argument. I dont even know what it was about. I didn’t even know there was a rift between them. One moment they are making doe eyes at each other and the next I heard he fled.” along with the idea of peace.

“I see…” The blonde said softly. Those insightful eyes lowered. Habitually, the young man chewed on his bottom lip in thought. “Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because I am a nice guy…” Kuroo flashed the kid a smile that only lasted for a second before it faded. “And I have to settle a debt.” He casually shrugged. 

“Isn’t the Prince going to kill you for this?”

“I'm sure the prince has a list of reasons to kill me. What’s one more?” He shrugged again. “But,” he leaned close to mirror. His eyes locked onto the white mage’s. “You have a chance. You and your kin. There would only be more blood spilled if you and your fellow mages join this mess. Take a side of neutrality and get away from here. That is my advice. Take it however you like.” He paused. “Just know that I’m not lying about this." 

_Please know that I do not want to see you in the battlefield_ , his mind pleaded before he shoved it aside. 

Thankfully, the mage did not seemed to notice his inner turmoil. “Why does it matter?”

“It matters.” He said with a bittersweet smile. “It matters a great deal.” Then without warning, he severed the connection. The young man was gone from his mirror. The only face that stared at him was his own worn, weary mug. Just staring at himself gave him a headache. His pointed ears twitched at the sounds of heavy boots as they thudded in the hall outside of his room. He straightened his shoulders and plastered on a smile as he turned just as the doors opened. Two soldiers stepped in.

“Sir, we are about to move out--”

“Yeah, yeah.” He casually stated as he walked passed his intruders. “I’m going. I’m going.” He made sure the smile stayed on his face despite the growing dread that pooled in his stomach as he cross the halls.

He did his part… he just hope the white mage listened.


	2. The Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survivors coping with the trials of war and sought the small comforts of home.

“Four coppers and a silver.” 

“Two coppers or take your baby rabbits elsewhere.” 

“One, these aren’t baby rabbits!” He corrected. “And two, when are you going to get games like mine nowadays.” 

The butcher, a roundish man with beady eyes glowered at him with a jutted chapped lip. His beady gaze moved from the kid--who was really a young man--to the game that hung from their hooks. They were on the small side but things has been scarce since the war. He turned to grab his coin purse and pull out the coppers and silver. “I expect a bigger game next time, Hinata.” He grumbled as he handed off the money. 

“Next time, I’ll bring you a deer.” Hinata said with confidence and a bright smile that rivals the sun. He took the coins eagerly and handed off his kills. “Thank you!” He practically shouted before scurrying off down the dusty path. Elation filled him and his smile was unwavering. 

He got it. He finally earned enough. His feet felt like it wasn’t moving fast enough even though he practically looked like a mad bee with the way he darted through the alleys and streets. He dodged livestocks, nearly knocking down a man hauling boxes and did smacked into an open door just because he wasn’t paying attention. 

He rubbed his slightly bruised nose when he finally arrived at the main street that cut through their nomadic settlement. Nomadic being the keyword. The marketplace was nothing like the bigger cities’ with its lavish goods and wares. Here, only the runts of vegetables and skinny animals were on sale along with stolen items from towns and cities that the Demon King had destroyed. 

Among the stolen goods was a beaten, partly rusted locket that dangle next to a slingshot and a rusting picture frame. 

“Suguru-san!” Hinata called out as he approached the dusty booth and peered around. “Suguru-san!” 

“I heard you the first time,” Slinked out from the shadows was a pointy eyed young man whom stood up and loomed over the tiny hunter. He sneered at him and rested his forearm on the edge of his stall. “As I said before, I ain’t giving my goods for free.” 

Hinata bristled and his smile dimmed a little. “It was never yours.” 

“It became mine.” He corrected, just as how this nomadic town became theirs after the last resident high tailed it. “So do you have the cash or not?” His brows rose when he saw a smirk on the hunter. 

“15 Coppers.” Hinata said and took out his purse.

Those serpentine eyes glanced to the purse and then to Hinata. “20 coppers.” 

“It was 15!”

“Was being key word.” Suguru said and straightened his shoulders. “You’re not the only one who needs to eat around here. 20 coppers or nothing.” 

HInata gave him the wary stink eye as he fished out the coins and set it down on the booth. “20 coppers. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, give me back my locket.” 

Suguru scooped the coin up in one fluid motion and took his time counting it before he reached up and plucked the locket from it’s hook and held it out for Hinata. “It was a pleasure doing business with you. You’re welcome to return to Nohebi’s corner anytime.”

Hinata snatched the locket quickly before Suguru could change his mind and stuck his tongue out at him. “Right.” He huffed before quickly made his escape. Once he was out of sight, he slowed down and looked at his prize with a brilliant smile. 

_Finally_ , he thought to himself. He pocket the locket and looked around. His brows furrowed when he noticed that some of the stands were already packing up. Confusion filled him and his eyes darted upward. The sun wasn’t even near setting yet...His stomach began to twist itself into knots as he turned away and started his way back home. 

Home was temporary, just as this town was temporary. Most of the residents lived in huts. The bigger families, or families that joined together, stayed in the abandoned stone buildings. Hinata’s home was shared by three other families. Some of the adults either maintain their home, handled the trade or taking care of livestocks. Hinata, being among the oldest of the kids but youngest of the adults, spent considerable amount of time hunting to feed everyone and tried to earn enough to help support his mother and sister.

“Oniichan!” He looked and saw his sister bounded down the path. 

“What are you doing out here? I thought you were suppose to help mom?” Hinata chided but couldn’t help but smile as his sister stumbled to his side. 

“I am! Mom said to keep an eye out for you.” She explained and walked beside him back up the path she just ran down from. 

“I see…” He nodded and walked next to her. “How is everything at home?” 

“They’re cooking the rabbits that you had caught earlier.” Natsu said. “Why do you have to get rabbits and squirrels all the time?” She made a face. 

“Because they’re easier to find.” He explained, his hand absently touched his pocket. He looked ahead to the familiar building and felt the anticipation welled up inside of him. It’s early, but he can’t wait. “Natsu,” He chimed and met Natsu’s curious gaze. “I got you something.” 

Her eyes grew large with curiosity. “What did you get me?” She asked, practically jumped in eagerness. 

Hinata grinned as he fished the locket from his pocket and held it out for her. She let out a shrieked.

“You found it!” She said loudly and was now bouncing as he put it on her. “Where did you found it?” 

“In the tall grass,” He lied. “Toward the main path that we used to get here. You should be more careful next time.” 

Natsu was ecstatic and hugged her brother before she rushed ahead. “Okaasan! Look what Oniichan found!” 

His smiled so wide his face hurt. It took so long for him to earn enough but it was completely worth it. He shuffled along before he pushed aside the scrap of cloth that hung at the doorway and poke his head into their humble domain. The main room was where all four family sleep. Their spot was in the right corner next to the window. Attached from there was a tiny kitchen where he can hear the other women and men talk among themselves as supper was being prepared. Above those quiet shuffles and the giggling kids from outside, was Natsu’s excited announcement to their mother of the necklace that hung from her neck. 

“Look! Look!” Natsu said eagerly. 

“I see, I see.” Their mother complacently as she looked at the locket and then passed her daughter to her son. There was a knowing expression on her face as she gently stroke Natsu’s hair. “Now that, that is settled why dont you get me some herbs? I need lemon grass.” 

“Ok!” Natsu said before eagerly darting off to their tiny garden outside. The older woman turned to Hinata. Her knowing look was still on her face.

Hinata offered a sheepish smile and lowered his head submissively as his mother came over to him and ruffled his hair. 

“You know you didn’t have to do that.” She chided before releasing her son. “How much did it cost?” 

“Not much.” He said. “Only five coppers.” 

She clearly not bought that lie but Natsu was happy, happier than she had ever been recently. So, she let it slide. “How was the trade?” 

“Not bad.” He said he handed off some of his remaining coppers and the lone silver coin he finally managed to earn. His mother looked at it and merely collected the coppers, leaving the silver coin to him. 

“Mom,” He started.

“In case you need something. You earned it.” She said and walked to their corner to collect one of the blankets and stowed the money in the hidden pocket. “Now do you understand how useful is a bow and arrow is?” 

“I guess.” He said, “It’s still not like a sword.”

“Absolutely,” She agreed and set the blanket back down. “A sword or gun leads to war. A bow and arrow puts food on the table unspoiled and provide worthy trade.”

“I suppose…” Hinata looked away, back outside toward the direction of the marketplace. “Are we moving again?” He turned and looked to his mom just in time to see a pensive look dropped from her face. “To where now?” 

“Gaiyim.” She said with a heavy sigh. “We’ll leave by sun up tomorrow.”

Hinata worried his bottom lip. “The battlefront is that close? I thought they had already sweep these parts.” 

“They did,” That was evident with how much of a ghost town this place was when they arrived. “But there’s whispers that they may come back due to the resistance from the neighboring cities.” She looked at him. “We must be ready.”

Hinata nodded and lowered his eyes. “Mom--”

“No.” She said firmly, her eyes narrowed. 

“But Mom--”

“We had this conversation before and the answer is still the same.”

“But we can’t keep on running. What if we have no place to run to?”

“There will always be a place.” She placed her hands on her son’s shoulders. “Believe me.”

But he didn’t. He knew it and so did she but he he relented. This was only a truce.

“Ok…” he swallowed and moved away from his mother. “I’m going to try to catch us something then. So we can make sure we would have food on the way.” 

She nodded. “All right. Supper would be done soon, so dont stay out too late. Remember, we leave early tomorrow morning.” She said as he already made his way to the doorway.

“Yes mom!” He said and quickly turned and nearly crashed into a bunch of little kids as he stepped outside. He came around their makeshift home and spotted his sister. “Natsu! Be sure to help mom! I’ll be back later!”

She picked up the couple shoots of lemon grass. “But you just got back!”

“I promise to come back and play with you!” He called back as he shouldered his quivers. He couldn’t help but peered back at the town. In the distance he spotted some of the adults returning from their venture. 

_Perhaps they were surveying the path ahead?_ He wondered and felt a heavy stone settled in the pit of his stomach. He turned away and continued his trek to the forest.

Ever since the war began the forest became a sanctuary as much as a jail. Rumors spread of trees becoming twisted and exhibiting the same anguish and anger as the men and demons that fought in their domains. It was said that some was so tainted by the battle they now bore poisonous fruits that was immune to all all healing properties and spells. Others had claimed that the trees had blocked the roads and covered the path so that travelers will get lost and become trap before die of starvation or thirst. These were whispers before but now they were frequently discussed in pubs and homes as if it was a real.

Hinata heard it all, especially traders and passing travelers. It amazed him that they would be afraid because he wasn’t. At the moment the forest had been a source of food and a refuge away from the war and his mother.

He casted a cautious glance over his shoulder down the beaten path before stepping onto the soft grass. Leaves crunched beneath his shoes as he pushed passed the shrubs and bushes and ducked under low hanging branches. Insects buzzed next to his ears before the sound of fluttering birds sent them off scurrying. He bit the inside of his cheek as he got through the last patch of shrubs into a open space of soft grass, cut short by munching deers and gentle sunlights peaking between the leaves and branches. He grinned and made his way to a particular tree that had had a hefty girth with roots as thick as a soldier’s arms stuck out from the ground. 

He let out a sigh and went to work. He fished out the rope and scoured the area planting small traps on rabbit trails. Once that was set and ready, he grabbed his bow and quivers and checked the perimeter for any pheasants or squirrels. It was only after that, he set his quiver and bow against the base the tree and reached around one of its massive roots to grab two items. 

The first item was a worn stick which he planted into the ground that had indents dug into the topsoil to help him keep track of the time. The second item was something that would upset his mother if she knew. He chewed on his bottom lip as he carefully lowered his most prized possession onto the soft grass. He delicately undid the twine and carefully peeled back the wrappings and revealed the dull, rusting steel that laid beneath it. His fingers wrapped around the hilt and felt uneven surface where it was chipped. The sword was far from being perfect. It had age despite his effort to try to restore it and looked more frail than threatening. It was scrap metal in everyone’s eyes but not Hinata. He saw the strength and courage in the cracks and blemish. He saw his father. 

With effort, he climbed to his feet. He adjusted his grip around the hilt and held it up as he face an imaginary enemy. He could almost hear his father’s voice as he straightened his shoulders and adjusted his posture. His eyes narrowed and expression turned serious and raised the blade took his first practice swing of the day.


	3. Fallen Prince

Hours dragged on and the sun began to set which left the sky in a rich mixture of dark blue and violet hues. Miles from the settlement, down the main roads and passed the forest lines stood the proud city of Fukurodani, aflamed. The streets that once bustled with life and activity laid barren. The tall buildings that filled the city gates were decimated and raided of its contents. Muffled by the roar of the flames were the sounds clashing steel and cries. The demons pilfered through ruthlessly and the survivors were herded like cattle toward the gates. Their will to fight was silent at the hands of the demoness.

Away from there, within the burning fortress that stood in the center of the city, hurried feet raced down the crumbling halls to the kitchen where the soldiers ushered them through the hidden exit behind the supply cabinets. Standing outside of the kitchen, the squire stood with his green eyes focussed down the hall as more servants and citizens hurried by. He guided them into the kitchen but stayed outside even when the line of people began to taper off. 

_Where is he…_ He gritted his teeth and blinked back the tears as the ash and smoke stung his eyes.

“Akaashi!” He looked back to see one of the soldiers. 

“Not yet, Konoha!” He shouted and returned his focus to the hall. “Just a few more minutes!” 

“We don’t have a few minutes!” Konoha fired back. 

“We do,” Akaashi called back. Just a few more minutes and yet it felt like time had slowed down and sped up in unison. Eventually, there were no more stragglers to pass and the sound of the battle was drawing closer. 

“Aka--”

“AKKKAASSSHHIII!” Akaashi’s eyes widen and his head snapped to the sound of that familiar voice. Without thinking, he stepped further into the hall, away from the kitchen. He hissed and raised his arms to futilely shield his face from bright flames that licked the walls. The ground trembled beneath him and the sound of crumbling rubbles was barely audible above the flames. He pressed forward though and peered through the thick smoke that threatened to smother his lungs. 

Straight ahead was a wall of smoke rippled like a pool of water. No sign of the speaker and for a moment Akaashi felt his throat constrict. Then that wall of smoke was shattered as a familiar figure tore through it. He was broad, far too broad to be a singular person and as he approached, Akaashi could see he wasn’t alone. 

The man had three kids with him. One for each arm and the littlest hung around his neck like a cape. Despite the added weight the man didn’t slow down. In fact, he appeared to pick up the pace despite the obvious sad state he was in. What used to be royal suit was charred at the edges and stained with ash and blood. His trademark gray tip locks was mussed and covered in soot which made him looked almost ordinary until he lift his head and those piercing, predatory golden eyes locked with Akaashi’s. Before he could comprehend, his body acted. He raced down the crumbling hall to meet them. 

“Bokuto-san!” He shouted and he could see that flash of smile on the prince’s lips as they finally met. Though, before he could say another word he found himself surrounded by three distraught children. 

“Go with Akaashi,” Bokuto said with a gentle smile on his face as if their lives wasn’t abruptly uprooted or that the building wasn’t falling apart. Yet, this was how the he was. Despite how bleak the world could become, Bokuto would help them get through it. That vibrant personality and honesty helped eased the tremors from the frightened children. It even calmed Akaashi’s beating heart until the prince spoke, “That should be everyone. Seal off the entrance after everyone is in the tunnel and go.” 

“What?” Akaashi stuttered as his mind desperately tried to grasped what he just said. “No! We can’t leave--”

“You can,” The jovial spark in the golden eyes turned stern and smile diminished to a frown. “And you will. That is an order.” He undid a tie from his belt and pushed his sword into the squire’s hand. “Don’t worry.” he assured and his ash covered hand squeezed Akaashi’s for a moment. “I’ll see you in the next town.” He smiled reassuringly as his hands fell away. He turned his attention to the kids. “Stay with Akaashi. He’ll make sure you find your parents.” His eyes turned back to the squire one last time before he hurried off to rejoined the battle that laid deeper in the fortress. 

Akaashi stood there, stunned. His mind was trying to wrapped around what just happened but his thoughts weren’t coherent. He wanted to shout, to scream in frustration and cursed the damn prince’s name but he didn’t. His fingers clenched around the scabbard and forced himself to breathe. He had a job to do. He turned to the kids who stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes. He swallowed his anger.

“Let’s go,” He urged the children ahead of him and took the rear. He guided them passed the flames and beneath the smoke. He glanced back constantly with the prince’s sword readied in his hands just in case they may stumble upon the Demon King’s men. Thankfully, none were around. He ushered the kids into the kitchen, toward the back where barrels of ale rest and the soldiers stood. 

“Komi, help them.” Akaashi ordered and peered behind him, almost hoping that the prince changed his mind and followed them. It broke his heart to see no one. 

The smaller, slighter soldier stepped forward and collected two of the kids. The third, the littlest one, broke away from the soldier and grabbed Akaashi by the edge of his shirt. “He said to stay with you!” The little girl cried to him.

_Bokuto-san did said that._

Akaashi looked at those wet, dark brown eyes and nodded. “He did.” He leaned down and scooped the girl into his arms and carried her toward the entrance. He shared a look with Komi, whom led the other two kids ahead of them. The squire adjusted his grip around the girl and duck under the entranceway before he paused. 

“Seal it,” He said softly and glanced over his shoulder to meet Konoha’s eyes. “Seal it.” His voice was louder and firm. He turned his attention forward and carried the little girl into the dark tunnels where he guided them and the rest of the survivors away from the chaos and the ruins they had once called home.

\---

“How stupid.” Oikawa commented as he walked through the courtyard with his favorite warlock at his side. “Did they actually believe they can stand against me?”

“They are humans.” Kuroo commented demurely as he surveyed the area. The courtyard must had been an impressive sight in spring and everything in bloom...not anymore. 

Oikawa strolled past the broken fountain. “Kiyo-chan went ahead of us, didn’t she?” 

“She’s already recruiting fallen soldiers for us at the west gate.” 

“I always knew she would be useful.” Oikawa commented lightly, “I know Makki-chan and Mattsun would rather be here but I do need them to be my eyes and ears in case Ushiwaka gets any ideas in that thick skull of his.” Oikawa scowled as he walked between two trees. “I don’t want him to believe that he has a say in this.” 

“They understand.” Kuroo commented idly and returned his attention to the prince--no, King. He tensed up when he noticed those honey sweet hazel eyes focussed on him.

“Scout the area for any survivors. I just want just enough to witnessed this and spread the word.” Oikawa ordered. 

Kuroo nodded. He brought his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill, piercing whistle that cut through the evening air like a hot blade on butter. Not a second later the trees around them erupted in a wild flurry as laughing crows as they took to the air and left a skeletal trunk behind.

Oikawa smiled and continued ahead. He crossed the broken threshold into the main room. This used to be the room that greeted travelers from far and wide.Before them would have been wall to wall tapestries of the proud great horned owl crest, along with artworks and armory. Now, the tapestries and paintings were reduced to scraps of garments or ash. The shields and swords laid bloodied. Some were still in the hands of men and women. Not all of them were soldiers or even human. 

_Casualties of war_ , Oikawa thought to himself. Yet against his will, he could feel his smile faded. He tore his eyes away from the scene and looked ahead. 

Meters away was a short path to the entrance of the hallways that leads into the inner sanctum of the fortress. Before that were three rows of doors on either side of the path, in various state of carnage. Some clearly collapsed, others had their innards spilled out on the floor and the rest were being devoured by the flames.Though, something was off. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and his steps slowed to a stop. 

“Iwa-chan,” He called and turned expecting to see his valiant knight but only saw Kuroo surveying the grounds. His could feel his eyes grew wide and looked from one corner to another but his friend was nowhere in sight. _He_ wasn’t here. His shoulders began to sag and his chest grew impossibly tight. Hajime was gone. 

_He left me_ , a dark, bitter voice whispered in his head. _He left me for them_. That bitterness smothered the pain and sadness, and spread through his veins as anger rolled in him. “Kuroo!”

Kuroo snapped to attention and noticed stern expression on his King’s face. His brows furrowed and peered pass him to see the path and the doors. His eyes flickered to Oikawa and held back a sigh. Without hesitation, but a lot of reluctance, he took the lead and approached the path. His hands lifted from his sides as dark tendrils of smoke billowed from his palms and ran down the length of his arms. It dripped from his elbows onto the ground, leaving a trail of inky black pools behind. White eyes peeked from it. One pair then two, then three and then dozen more blinked from it’s bottomless depths. The dark pools shuddered as thin hands reached out around the edge and the creatures pulled itself up from the hellish abyss it came from. 

Or at least they tried. 

An arrow shot out from one of the burning rooms and forced the warlock to step back, right in front of the entrance of another room. He barely had time to turn when a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind and trapped his arms in their grip. Kuroo snarled at the human and looked ahead just as three soldiers burst from the opposite side and charged at him. The one holding him hauled him back into the closest room and out of the sight of the Demon King. 

All of this happened in a matter of seconds and before Oikawa could respond a thunderous sound captured his attention. His eyes darted to the hall’s entrance to see a burning cart barreling at him. Instinctively, his hands snapped forward just in time for the cart to collide and erupt as against the invisible shield. The floor shook beneath his feet and his lips pulled back in a snarl as the heat of the flames seeped through the shield before the smoke left him blind. His shield lowered and a cough escaped him as he tried to navigate through the soot. 

He couldn’t get that far before a blade shot out from it. His head jerked back but not before the blade managed to kiss his cheek. He leapt away, broke out of the smoke’s embrace, for visibility and space. The assailant refused him of the latter. 

The grayish blur chased after the demon. He wielded a short blade of some sort that nearly made contact with the demon’s flesh on several strikes. Yet, his only solid connection was to that pretty face. He was determine to change that score. With every dodge or parry, more came and the space between them was down to bare inches. His actions were fast and unrelenting that even made the Demon King stumble. 

This was his chance. 

The assailant turned his blade up and thrust to the demon’s torso to end this fight and potentially end the war. Yet, he didn’t feel the sticky warm blood slide over his fingers. He didn’t feel anything. His golden eyes widen as he found his stiletto was flat against the demon’s side instead buried monster’s chest. 

He missed. 

A soft snicker drew the assailant’s attention and looked up to see the smiling hazel eyes that peered down at him. It was only then he became aware of the searing hand that rested over his chest. 

“Nice try,” The Demon King crooned and he sent the human flying through the air and smack into the stone walls. Oikawa smirked and strode leisurely to the human that dared attack him. Thin threads of blood trickled down his cheek and dripped from his jawline. “I have to commend you. You are the first human who ever got that close to me without my permission.” 

“I’m honored.” The human groaned and opened one eye as a wide grin spread on his face that caused the demon to pause. Suddenly, the human launched himself at the demon and swung his fist down at his face. He was weaponless but that did not made him any less dangerous. If anything, this was more his element. All those years of training and bar fights and heck lot more surfaced with every swing and charge. He had the advantage, he knew that. It takes time to cast a spell. As long as the bastard was within arms length then there was hope. So, like a stubborn dance partner who doesn’t know the meaning of ‘no’, he was on the demon. His confidence rose as the Demon King retreated and the fight continued. If only his people could see this right now, then they would realize that even the Demon King was not omnipotent. That even he would run. 

Though, the latter idea would only apply if the Demon King was, in fact, running away. 

“Agh!” The assailant stumbled as needle like fingers stabbed into his right calf and pierced his knee. Pain shot through him as he tried to pull his leg away but other hands came forth and grabbed his left ankle and calf. He lurched forward and fell like a fallen tree onto his hands and knees. He looked down to see the dark pool beneath him and the many twig like hands clawed at his legs.

“Aw, did you thought it would be that easy?” The Demon King cooed and stood before him. “Did you thought that a demon of my prestige would be as sloppy as the princelings of your kind? Don’t be absurd.” Behind the Demon King, soldiers--human soldiers--were thrown out of the room into a bloodied gasping heap just feets away from them. The warlock casually walked after them. His robes slightly askew with a fresh bruise on his cheek but was mostly unscathed. 

“Though, I guess I can’t generalized.” Oikawa continued and turned away from his assailant. Calmly, he strolled over to the closest soldier. “After all, you proved that you are a rather enlightening figure, Prince Bokuto Koutarou of Fukurodani.” He casted a sidelong look to his gray haired assailant. “I heard a lot about you, you know. Some even compared you to me--which honestly baffles me. We’re nothing alike but we do share a common characteristic. Probably the most dangerous attribute anyone can ever have; the ability to aspire people.” He stopped next to one of the bleeding soldiers. “We inspire people to exceed their own expectations. We stimulate strength and awe from those that stands with us and even earn the respect from our enemies.” He turned himself a little and gaze upon the prince. An empty, almost sad smile spread on the demon’s lips. “We could have been formidable force if things had gone the other way.” He confessed. “But things are different now. I know that but that doesn’t mean that you don’t have my respect, Bokuto Koutarou. How could I not? After all you are the first prince I’ve seen who actually stayed behind to fight instead of being the first to leave. For that, you had earned my utmost respect.” He bowed to the prince deeply and honestly that left the human bewildered. 

“Though,” Oikawa straightened up, “Needless to say it doesn’t change anything except that I understand just how dangerous you can be. Because it’s not only inspiration that we nurture from our subjects. We also encourage hope and that is a dangerous weapon. It cause people to do reckless, foolish things. ” He reached down and grabbed the soldier by his matted hair and yanked his head back. He gaze into those defiant eyes. “So, I must take care of that pesky trait.” His own eyes began to glow as his power began to pulse, down to his fingertips. It started with a black spark that quickly evolved into a gluttonous ebony blaze. The soldier screamed as it ate away from is flesh, melting his skin and blood bubbled out of his mouth and eyes. Oikawa let the man go and let him flail.

Bokuto lunged forward against his restraints. His eyes locked onto his soldier as he thrashed and cried as the flames devoured him alive. “Stop!” The prince shouted to the Demon King but he paid no attention to the human. He simply walked to the next soldier. 

“I cant have you interfering with my goals.” Oikawa stated and soon that soldier joined his screaming comrade in anguish. 

“Leave them alone!” Bokuto snapped as he pulled against his restraints. The bony fingers dug deeper into his flesh and bones as they anchored him to the floor. Before him, one by one, his men was being burned alive. “I said stopped!” 

“In order to do that, I would need to crush your hope.” Oikawa grabbed his last victim and looked at Bokuto.

Bokuto did not paid attention to the Demon KIng. His eyes was locked on his soldier’s pleading gaze. _Mercy_ , those eyes begged him until they widen in distress as he too was devoured by the black flames. Bokuto's mouth fell open as he breath loudly. His eyes trained on his men charred bones and felt something snapped. An almost animalistic roar ripped out of him and vibrated the air around them. He broke away from his bindings--with pieces of the creatures dangling on his legs--and raced to the Demon King. The precision he had was gone now. His actions were desperate, sloppy and fueled by anguish and anger. He didn’t see the monster before him. All he could see was how much his men suffered. 

The demon sidestepped with ease, almost feasting on the human’s desperation. That didn’t stop Bokuto’s fists from swinging. He kept at it until a strong hand clamped around his throat. The fingernails dug into his flesh and made the thin bones bend under the pressure. He gasped and sputtered and clawed at the demon’s wrist as he looked hatefully at the creature who stood before him. 

Oikawa pulled the human close until the tips of their nose touch and he could see the human's pupils thinned. “This is how you destroy hope.” He whispered as a warm yellow glow emanated from his hand. 

A warm feeling washed over Bokuto but nothing happened at first before suddenly everything came crashing down. It felt like every nerve was being being ripped to shreds. A shock shout escaped him and all he could register was pain. He didn’t even feel himself crashed to the floor because his mind was practically screaming in agony as his bones began to break and his organs withered and shrank. He clawed at the ground in agony as his skin grew tighter and his arms… his arms looked liked it fused at the joints. 

Oikawa watched as the human thrashed about on the floor like a fish out of water. He listened to how the human’s screamed changed into animalistic screeches. Before him was no prince of Fukurodani but a mere broken owl that used to be the symbol of the great city. 

The large, gray and black feathered bird craned it’s neck and a pair golden eyes stared up at the Demon King. A serpent like hiss escaped the bird and it lunged at him before it crashed to the ground. It tried again, and again, flapping it’s useless wings only to fall before the demon’s feet. It was pathetic. 

Oikawa drew his gaze away from the bird to tell his warlock that they were done for the evening but stop short. 

_Was that sympathy? Did Kuroo really empathize with these humans?_ The same cold, bitter voice whispered in his head. _He wouldn’t be so careless... or perhaps he thinks I wouldn’t notice? Does he take me for a fool?!_

_No...Tetsu-chan knows better…_

_He better._ Oikawa pushed back the thoughts as far as he could and quietly made his way toward the main entrance. “Tetsu-chan,” He called as he passed the warlock. “Don’t get soft on me. I need you to stay focus.” 

“Apologies,” Kuroo replied and joined the King’s side. Behind him, he can hear the talons scratched along the floor as the owl walked. If it decide to stay in this broken fortress, then Kuroo hoped that prince's death come swiftly. “I was merely surprised.”

“Oh?” Oikawa glanced at him to see the warlock nod. 

“Yes,” Kuroo said, “The prior war took years to get as far as they had and then look at us… I never expected things to move so swiftly.” 

“And it will continue this pace or perhaps move even faster.” Oikawa assured as they stepped back into the courtyard. He breathe in the cool, fresh air. “We’ll regroup with Kiyo-chan and move east to Itachiyama. I need you send word to Ushiwaka to head for Inarizaki.” 

“Inarizaki?” Kuroo cocked a brow and started to form his messenger pigeon. “You don’t want him to join us in Itachiyama?” 

“There is no need for him to meet us. We can handle it without him.” Oikaawa spoke confidently. “I want to make sure that we get rid of their best before the humans become more of a nuisance.” He paused for a moment. “How long do you think it’ll be before they hear about Fukurodani?”

“It shouldn’t be long at all.” Kuroo assured as he his pigeon took off with the message. 

“Good.” Oikawa replied and led the warlock out of the courtyard and through the crumbling city of Fukurodani.


	4. Bow and Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a cost for being late and it may

“Ah!” Hinata sat up suddenly and cringed at the way his back ached. He rubbed the sore spot and looked behind him to see the offensive root. He let out a sigh and peered around him. It was late and from the grumbling sound of his stomach--he had missed supper and apparently most of the evening. Above him, the sunlight was starting to push back against the indigo sky. 

_It’s morning_ , he thought idly when it struck him. _**It’s morning**_. He jumped up from the ground and scrambled for his things. 

_Bow, check. Quiver, check. Sword, check._ His mind listed as he wrapped his father’s sword quickly and strapped it around his back along side his quiver. _What else, what else…_ He racked his mind so hard that it hurt. _Traps._ He set traps. How many traps though? Four? Ten? 

“Aggghh…” He groaned loudly and quickly plowed through the paths he vaguely recalled. It was much easier with more light but more light meant that his time was short. His mom said that the whole town was leaving early in the morning. He could leave and rejoin them right now but who knows how long they would have to travel and if the land would even sustain them.

That thought kept him hunting for his traps. At least the ones he remembered. Much to his demise, not everything was successful. Four produced nothing and the fifth one manage to snare a hare. That leaves one more trap that he laid not too far from his camp. Just a couple steps this way and… Nothing? He blinked.

No, it wasn’t nothing. He crouched down at peered at his trap. Something was caught but then something undid the trap. It was no animal from what he can tell. The sturdy anchor of the branch did not snap. Instead the tie was undone and was placed neatly on the ground. Someone took his game but that was crazy. No one would ventured the forest at night. Sure, he had but that was because he lost track of time and was so tired but otherwise no one else would do this willingly. Especially with the war and the numerous superstitions that made even the most veteran hunters wary to cross forests at night. 

_So… who else could be wandering the forest? And did they leave?_ Hinata gulped loudly. His eyes darted in all direction so quickly he became dizzy. All around him was just trees and foliages. Nothing outwardly noticeable signs of who else could be there with him. He swallowed hard and slowly backed away. He retraced his steps to the main clearing where the fat tree was and continued his way to the main path. He drew his bow in his hand and one arrow between his fingers just in case. He was halfway through when he noticed how quiet the forest became. No whispers of a bird’s song or even the skittering steps of rats and insects. It was just quiet except for the sound of his rapidly beating heart that filled his ears. 

His grip tightened as his breathing slowed, terrified that he might be too loud. 

_It could be nothing_ , he reasoned with himself and casted a cautious glance over his shoulders. Whoever that had taken his prize could had very well be gone and he was merely scaring himself for no good reason. But god, did the forest really had to have so many shadows? He shook his head furiously. 

“Stop it, Shouyou! There’s nothing here!” He hissed beneath his breath but that feeling still left the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. He swallowed down the knot forming in his throat and turned around. His feet unknowingly slid over dry twigs.

***Crack***

“Caw!” A black bird shot out from nowhere in front of him. He jumped back with a startled cry and stumbled onto his ass. Before he can get passed the shock an arrow shot passed inches from his face and stuck itself in the tree trunk.

“Oh god!” He scrambled onto his feet and took off like a bullet. His arms pumped at his sides and his heart hammered in his chest like a trapped bird. He can hear the crunching leaves and rustled of bushes behind him. Someone was behind him. Someone who was armed was chasing him in the forest. _Ohmygod. Ohmygod._

“Grrawwhh!!” He cried out and madly pumped his arms as he sped up. He burst through the last of the shrubs, tripped over a tree root and crawled onto the main path. He turned himself around and stared into the forest with wild eyes for whoever it was that was chasing him. Except there was nothing. 

“What?” He panted and confusion bubbled inside of him. He swore he heard someone behind him.

“Boy! What are you doing out here?” A stern voice shouted and snapped Hinata out of his daze. He turned his head to see a group of older men standing in the path. His eyes darted back to the thick forest and hurriedly climbed to his feet and approached them. 

“Stay out of the forest!” he warned and kept glancing over shoulders. “There’s something in there!” As he got closer to the group, he started to noticed more details about the other men. All four wore the same exact outfits, tailor to their form with a badge on their sleeve and their chest that appeared to be a shade of teal, white and dark blue with a silver squiggle line. _Uniforms? Are they soldiers?_

“What did you say, Boy?” The Leader--Hinata assumed--sandy haired tallish man stepped forward with a perpetual scowl on his face. For some odd reason, Hinata's stomach tensed up. 

“I-I said.” He coughed and tried not to cow under the older man’s intense stare. “I said that there’s something in the forest.” He looked back to where he came out of. “I don’t know what it was b-b-but there’s something there. I know it’s not an animal because it knows how to fire an arrow and it was really fast...” And god did he sound like a crazy man. 

“I see…” The Leader followed his line of sight to the woods. His lips pressed into a flat line and glanced to his men. “You two,” He gestured. “Come with me. And you,” He nodded toward an enormous man who resembled like bear with full bushy brown beard. “Stay with the boy.”

As condescending as it was to be called a boy--he was 25 for god sake--he didn’t dare correct the soldier. Nor, did the guy even cared as he and the two men headed off to the woods and left Hinata with the 'Bear Man'. 

His bright amber colored eyes glanced over to the remaining soldier. The guy was twice his height and probably three times his weight. He really did resembled a bear. 

Bear Man glanced at him with black eyes and quickly Hinata looked at the woods. He chewed on his bottom lip and shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again. “So… you guys know what you’re doing right?” He said with a hesitant glance at the soldier.”I mean, of course you guys do. You are soldiers, right?” His eyes lowered to the very pronounce bosom of the man. His eyes narrowed at the squiggly line… Was that suppose to be a snake? 

“Hnngh.” The guy grunted, added another bear like element to the growing list. 

“Where are you guys from?” He asked and wished he could just clamp his mouth shut but he was nervous. Something about this set him on edge. His stomach kept squirming like a pit full of wriggling worms that threatened to climb his throat. Ugh, the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself throw up in front of the guy. From the annoyed way the guy looked at him, he was already getting on his nerves. “I’m sorry it’s just I don’t really see that much travelers come this way. I mean I heard recently that the Demon King’s forces is not that far…Unless.” His eyes grew wide and he stepped close to the now Annoyed Bear Man. “Are you from the cities? Jouzenji? Or maybe Tokonami? Though, Tokonami is kind of far--”

“Can you just shut the fuck up already kid.” The Annoyed Bear Man turned into Grumpy Bear Man. 

“Sorry,” He lowered his head and stepped away from him a little. He toyed with the string of his bow and stared out of the forest. The three men hadn’t returned yet but it was a big forest. It was possible that they couldn’t find whatever it was but they could be determined. They do look like reliable men, so they wouldn’t need him right? He still needed to catch up with his family. “Ok…” he started and took another step away from Grumpy Bear Man and away from woods. “I’m sure you guys got this. I will just head out now--” A meaty hand clamped onto his shoulder. The fingers dug into his collar bones like claws. 

“Who said that you can go, Boy?” Grumpy Bear Man grumbled and yanked Hinata to him. 

Hinata jerked out of his hand and stumbled away from the guy. “I’m not a kid!” He huffed and gripped his bow firmly. “And I’m not a soldier from your campaign. You guys dont need me.” He took a step back as the Grumpy Bear Man advanced. 

“I don’t give a damn if you’re a soldier or not, _**Boy**_. I said, that nobody had dismissed you.” He growled and his meaty paw like hands shot out for the young man. 

This time, Hinata was ready and dodged him. Instantly, he drew his bow and arrow up and aimed at the guy's face. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He warned, “But I will.” He tried to keep his aim leveled but his arms trembled. “Look, just let me go.”

Grumpy Bear Man sneered down at him and took another step forward. “I don’t think you will.” His meaty hand lowered to his side and brushed against the hilt of sword. The light glimmered off the silver and green adornment that wrapped around it like a serpent but it was not a snake. It was vines and leaves, the symbol of Aobajosai. The Demon King’s insignia. 

Blood drained from Hinata face as he stared up at the grinning Grumpy Bear Man. A knot wedged itself in his throat as he gaped like a fish out of water. These men were not wandering soldiers. These were from the Demon’s King campaign. They were here, that means his mom and sister...

“Stay back!” He croaked and steadied his aim at the soldier. “I said stay back!” 

“Have you ever killed a person, Boy? I doubt you have the spine for it.” Grumpy Bear Man mocked as his right hand drifted to his hilt and slowly pulled the blade from it’s sheath. “I, on the other hand, already took the heads of countless families.” He sneered before his mouth open in a wide ‘O’ as he cried out in pain. His eyes snapped down to see the arrow protruding from his hand. His head snapped to the left toward the trees and hit the dirt when more arrows shot out.

Hinata dropped to the ground and crawled quickly away from Grumpy Bear Man and the arrows while he had the chance. It was when he was sure he had put a good distance between them did he turned just in time to see a dark, greenish blur bolted out of the forest straight at Grumpy Bear Man. Much to his surprise, Grumpy Bear Man was already on his feet. His sword drawn swiftly to parried the attack. The Stranger did not seemed to waver and just unleashed another strike after strike. 

It was aggressive and frightening but Hinata could not take his eyes off the duel. It was evenly matched despite the advantage Grumpy Bear Man had over the Stranger. The Stranger was more lean, a head or shorter than the Grumpy Bear Man and half his weight, maybe. Yet the man held his own in the fight. No, he owned the fight. 

Grumpy Bear Man struggled to keep up. His hands bloodied and made hilt slippery in his grasp. His movement was not fluid and took twice the effort to parry the assault. He was determine though. He bared his teeth lie a wild beast and his swing was deadly and unrelenting. If his blow had met it's target, the Stranger would have certainly be maimed or headless. Though, with his focus so much on offense, his defense was in shambles. The Stranger was cutting him down piece by piece as his strikes met with flesh. It angered Grumpy Bear Man even more that a roar of frustration ripped between his lips and lunged at the Stranger. 

As the fight continued, another figure raced out of the woods and caught Hinata’s attention. His eyes grew wide as he recognize the familiar stern face even when it masked in blood. A thought didn't even surface before he brought his bow up and pulled the arrow taught. He steadied his aim at the man and fired. The arrow cut through the air and struck on the side of the Leader's left kneecap. 

An ugly cry escaped the soldier as he fell forward just behind the Stranger who had side stepped as the Grumpy Bear Man swung his sword down. The blade missed the intended target and embedded inches through the Leader's collar bone and artery. Blood splashed the Grumpy Bear Man's face as he stood with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak only for blood to bubble out of his own mouth and trickled into his grisly beard. His eyes rolled down to see the blade that pierced through his chest. A gurgled noise slipped out of him as his hand let go of his sword as the world turned black. 

Hinata stared at the Stranger as he pulled the sword from Grumpy Bear Man’s chest with a soft squish. Quickly, his eyes darted from the Leader’s slump form and then to Grumpy Bear Man. Both now were a deceased heap at the Stranger’s feet and the Stranger--The Killer--was staring at him with cold blue eyes. 

“Who’s side are you on?” Bark the man as he whipped his blade to the side and splattered blood over the path. 

Hinata stepped back and grimaced at his action. “N-no one.” He manage to utter and took in the other man a bit more. The guy really wasn’t much older than he was which was unnerving with how easily he killed those two men. Though, it also made complete sense for him to be a killer because the uniform he wore was the same as the fallen soldiers--

_Wait--What?_

“What did you said?” The Stranger growled and stepped forward. That dangerous blade gleaming distractedly at his side. 

“I said!” Hinata tried to tear his eyes from the sword. “I am with no one.” He pulled his gaze back and met the Stranger’s expression that was considerably much closer than it was before. Hinata took a startled step back and draw his bow once more. “I-I don’t want any trouble.” Hinata kept backing away as the other approach. “B-b-but I will fight you.” 

The Stranger didn’t looked amuse or even threatened. He stared at him as if an annoying mosquito and like a mosquito, not worth the effort. In a fluid motion, he slid the sword back in it’s sheath. 

Hinata breathed a little easier now that dangerous weapon gone. He lowered his bow in returned and slid the arrow back in it’s quiver. 

“So I’m guessing that means you believe me.” Hinata continued to back away. He licked his lips and looked back at those cold eyes. “Good,” He put on his best smile despite his uneasiness. “So I’ll just be on my way.” 

Suspicion flashed in the Stranger’s eyes. “After what you did, you think I would let you go?”

“What?” Hinata’s brows furrowed and his fear quiet down. He gritted his teeth and instead of running he stepped forward to this arrogant man. “What _I_ did?”

“It was your fault that brought them to me.” 

“My fault?” He squawked and marched to him. “How was that my fault!?” He stood right in front of him with courage he didn’t know he had. 

“You’re the reason why they found me.” The sneered down at him with such ferocity that Hinata almost remembered why he was afraid. 

“Well--!” Hinata started and jabbed his chest with a finger. “You shouldn’t have taken my game!” He huffed weakly and jabbed his chest again. “And I saved you.” 

“I didn’t need your help.” He swatted his hand away. 

“But you got it anyways.” Hinata stated. “Even though I’m not a soldier, I helped you. So the least thing you can do is let me be on my way.” He stepped back from the Stranger. 

“And risk the chance of you bringing more of these guys to me?” The Stranger stepped after him. 

“I didn’t bring these guys to you in the first place! They were already here!” A sudden chill struck him like a punched to his face. The fear earlier was resurfaced. 

They were here. Those men--soldiers--were here on this path. That means… could that mean… He turned away and stared down path.

_Natsu...Mom_

“Hey!” The Stranger shouted but Hinata could barely hear him. Panic had Hinata in a vice as he raced down the path in urgency and fear. 

_Please gods… Please!_ He begged the gods as he pumped his arms faster and struck the ground harder as he peeled down the path in haste. The buildings and trees were all a blur as he raced passed them. He left the forest behind him and stayed on the outskirt edge of the settlement toward the building he called home. His mother’s and sister’s faced filled his head. 

_Please…!_

He burst through the entrance and felt a wave of disappointment and relief as he found himself standing in an empty room. His amber eyes scanned the open space and took a shuddering breath. There was nothing left. No beddings, no toys, there wasn’t even a grain of rice was left in the kitchen. 

_There were no blood. Nothings broken._ Hinata let out a high, whining sigh as he collapsed onto to his knees. His whole body shook as he shut his eyes and tilted his head back. _They are ok… They are alive._ He swallowed down the knot in his throat and took a trembling breath. 

_They are ok._ His mind repeated it like a mantra. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He needed to go. He needed to move if he wanted to catch up with them. He climbed back to his feet and looked around to the empty room. He bit down the inside of his cheek and made his way to the kitchen, to the broken storage cabinet tucked into the corner, near the doorway where the kitchen and main room connected. Sat at the base was a couple arrows just waiting for him. 

He smiled a watery smile and grabbed them and quickly tucked them into his quiver. Movement darted from the corner of his eyes and made him twist around to look. Nothing. A frown weighed heavily over his lips as slowly he retraced his steps to the main entrance. The tips of his toes just crossed the threshold before he was suddenly shoved back. A startle cry crawled out of his mouth only to be muffled by rough, bloodied hands. 

His eyes grew wide as saucers as he met the familiar cobalt blue eyes of the Stranger. 

“Shut up.” The Stranger grumbled. Hinata glowered at him, ready to bite, when he heard it. Footsteps, heavy footsteps and they sounded close. Slowly, Hinata’s eyes lowered from the Stranger toward the main entrance. Below the edge of the billowing curtain was a shadow that moved across the space in an easy going stride. He dragged his eyes back and and gave The Stranger a curt not. 

The Stranger looked at him, hesitating, before he lowered his hand from his mouth. Hinata clamped his mouth shut as revulsion threatened to spill from lips. He could feel the sticky sensation oon his skin and taste the coppery tang on his lips. He shuddered against the wall and took a moment to gather himself. He can’t throw up right now. That act alone might get them both killed. With a trembling breath, he exhaled softly and looked at the Stranger. “How… how many?” 

“I don’t know.” The Stranger responded “When I came in, good portion of them were inside buildings. I don’t even know how you manage to get here without getting caught.” 

It was short of a miracle. Hinata was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even noticed any of them and now they were stuck. His brows drew close together as he thought of the interconnecting paths around here. One thing was for certain, they can’t use the main entrance. He grabbed The Stranger by the front of his uniform and slid down the wall to a crouch. Wordlessly, Hinata began to crawl across the the main room toward the kitchen. There laid the second entrance that would lead out to their anemic garden. It was further away from the forest but it was better than nothing. 

They stopped short of the kitchen’s entrance. Just as the main entrance, there was no door but a curtain that billowed at the slightest wind. One particular hard gust pushed the curtain up and quickly, Hinata scrambled and pinned one of the flapping edge down onto the doorway and the Stranger did the same on the otherside. Faintly, above the sound of his own heartbeat, Hinata could faintly hear the voices right outside. 

“Have Aki showed up yet?” One of the voices asked. 

“No, that hardass is still missing.” A second voice grumbled, “I swear they are just taking their time…” 

“Hey,” Hinata looked across to see The Stranger had slipped a blade from his boot. He furrowed his brows in confusion and wondered if the man was nuts until he slid the blade underneath the curtain. Carefully, the Stranger tilted the blade to him and there Hinata could see two soldiers--fully armored this time--and a war horse. He met the Stranger’s eyes and shook his head aggressively. That way wouldn’t work at all. 

The stranger scowled at his response. He turned the blade so to view something that Hinata could not see. All that was visible was just the two talking soldiers and the horse. 

“How long since they had trekked into forest? Think they got lost?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprise. This is a wild goose chase that he sent us on. We should increase our cost.” 

“I’d like you see you do that. You heard what happened to the last guy who tried to play that Demon King. Everyone heard his screams.” 

“Well, wouldn’t he be piss off right now since all we’re doing is waiting on our incompetent leader? It’s a ghost town here. If there was people, then they had moved on. Probably west. There’s a city not too far, a couple days possibly a week most… Gaiyim I believe it’s called.” Hinata froze. “We could cut them off and takes our spoils if we leave now.”

“We have our orders. We don’t leave until Aki returns…” Until they realize Aki was not coming back.

“Hey,” Hinata turned his eyes back to the Stranger who was glaring at him. 

“What?” Hinata asked, dazed and distracted. 

“We leave at a count of three.” The Stranger said. “We bank right and head for the trees. There’s soldiers but we can get ahead of them.”

_And then what?_ These guys would be able to catch up to his family before he could. They had the force and means. He only had his two feet. He can’t lead them to them… he needed to give them time. 

“Are you even listening!?” The Stranger hissed. 

“I am…” He glanced to the blade in the man’s hand and eyed the horse. He shrugged off his bow and took an arrow between his fingers. “You can go.” 

“What?” The Stranger looked incredulously at him. “What are you going to do?” 

“Something I have to do.” He swallowed hard and looked at The Stranger. He gave him a smile before he sprinted outside. In a second, he fired two shot. One took the guy on the shoulder and the other in the back of his leg. An angry shout escaped them and Hinata quickly came around the other side of the horse and hauled himself up with the yank of the reigns. 

The horse snorted angrily and tossed it’s head at the sudden jerk. 

“Sorry, sorry!” He apologized hastily and looked to see other soldiers racing to them. He kicked the horse sides and whipped the reins. “Lets go!” 

Except the horse grunted at him and angrily stamped the ground. 

“Come on!” He shouted at the stubborn beast before a hand grabbed his ankle and yanked him nearly half off the saddle. He grabbed the saddle’s horn in desperation and twisted himself to see the angry face of one of the guys he shot. He swung his bow like a mallet and clipped the side of the soldier’s head hard enough to draw blood. The moment the grip loosened, he hauled himself upright. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and started firing one after another and another. His quiver began to feel light the soldiers just seemed to grow in numbers as they came from bother sides. 

_I’m going to die here…_ He thought. 

Another soldier grabbed at Hinata’s calf in a vice that shot pain up his leg but dissipated as soon as it came. He stared down to see a knife jutted out of the soldier's back and The Stranger looked furiously at him.

“Move!” The Stranger ordered. Hinata could not moved fast enough before The Stranger shoved him forward against the saddle's horn. Hasty hands grabbed the reigns on either side of him and a pair heels dug hard on the horse’s sides. The horse let out an indignant neigh and leapt forward suddenly. It’s movement knocked a couple soldiers own before it just barreled right through the group and peeled off toward the outskirts of the settlement. 

Hinata was breathless as the mess he created faded quickly in the distance. He looked ahead to see the miles of open terrain around them with no cover. He needed to buy time… 

“Turn back to the forest.” Hinata said. 

“What?” The Stranger shouted into his ear. 

“I said turn back. There is no cover here and they will catch up.” Hinata looked at The Stranger. “Trust me, I know how we can lose them.” 

“Like you how part of your plan involve a horse when you can’t even ride one!” 

“I underestimated how hard it is to ride a horse!” Hinata shouted. “Please!” 

“Goddammit.” The horse suddenly banked left to the settlement and straight at the line of horsemen that raced to them in breakneck speed. 

“Remember the path where you fought the two guys. Head there.” Hinata instructed and grabbed an arrow. 

“You better not get me killed.” The Stranger groused.

“You and I both.” Hinata said and fired at the closest soldier. He missed the man but clipped the horse enough to startle it and sent it crashing into the closest one. They quickly darted through the gap to pass them. Hinata twisted in his seat to look behind them as the soldiers turned around and chased after them. They backtracked along the edge of the settlement and drew even more cloud of soldiers onto their tail. 

_The more the merrier_ , Hinata thought to himself and twist back around just as the entered the main road through the forest. Tall trees stood on either side of them and force the pursuers into a narrow line. Hinata bounced in his seat as the horse leapt over the deceased. 

“Keep going forward!” Hinata directed and glanced behind frequently. 

“How far!?”

“I’ll tell you!” He shot another arrow at a soldier that sent the horse to buckle on it’s feet as it crashed to the floor. The other soldiers ran around it or jump over it and their deceased without hesitating. They were determine. Good. 

He twisted back around and peered ahead. “Get ready to turn left.” 

“When!”

“Not yet,” Hinata glanced back and tensed up when he saw how close they got. He reached behind for his quiver and felt only two arrows remained. 

“When!”

Hinata looked ahead. “Now!” 

Their horse jerked suddenly to the left and off the main road to a skinny path into the trees. Thin, low branches whipped their arms and faces and shrubs grabbed at their legs. Behind them, there sounds of crashing, curses and angry neighs that grew muffled and distant as they pressed on.

“Turn right here, and then left.” Hinata panted and looked back to see nothing but the shadows of tall trees behind them. The path they took dwindled down to nothing as a brook swallowed the last piece. That was ok though. He knew where they were and they had escape death. "We lost them.” He grinned up to the stranger and felt himself pale a little. 

“We did.” The Stranger agreed. “Now where do we go?”

“Follow the brook upstream. But can you stop for a second?” Hinata asked as he swallowed down his discomfort. His head started to spin even as the horse slowed to a walk. 

“Why?” 

Hinata couldn’t answer him as his stomach proceeded to empty itself right there and then with a wet splash onto the ground. All the nerves and adrenaline had to come out somewhere...


End file.
